


The Sweetest of Teeth

by MikoNeko



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/pseuds/MikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina brings Maleficent to a locally famous sweets shop in Bangor Maine, trying fudge, being cute and comfortable with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest of Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Heartcrusheddragonqueen on tumblr promted: 72. Person A takes B to a sweet store. DragonQueen pls and ty?

“Specialty Sweets? What is that?”

“What do you think it means, dear?”

“A confectioner’s store.”

“Precisely. This particular store caters to a variety of hard to find sweets. They make different flavored fudge each and every day, they have gelato, chocolate drizzled popcorn, old time-y candy from the 80s and 70s, including all Wonka candy. It’s any sweet tooth’s dream come true.”

“Hmm... This sounds more like a trip to satisfy your sweet tooth than mine, Regina.”

A soft chuckle and a blush tints her olive skin. “Okay, you have me there. I forget sometimes that your sweet tooth extends to chocolate and cake,” Regina admits with a grin to her companion.

Maleficent huffs with a haughty air of being correct as the car takes the right turn and pulls into the Christmas Tree Shop parking lot where the small sweet shop is located. They climb out of the car and head inside, Maleficent’s sense immediately assaulted by the smell of fudge and though it’s not particularly decorated, she understood the importance of focusing on the candy in order to sell them. Greeted by a woman behind the counter, Regina smiles and approaches.

“Hello. May we try...” she looks through the assortment of fudge on display today. “...the mint chocolate fudge and the moose tracks?” she asked politely, reaching for Mal’s hand as she comes near. Mal watches warily. She knew what fudge was but had yet to taste it and the names given to the flavors had her on edge. Moose was a type of deer-like animal primarily found in the Northern states and Canada, though not common to the coastal regions of Maine. Certainly not in Storybrooke. Wild creatures did seem to be the only animals able to cross the border without issue, she had determined.

When their fudge pieces were handed over, Regina watched Mal curiously and pointed at the green and brown one. “I think you’ll like that best, but the Moose Tracks is kind of a staple for Maine so that’s why I asked for it,” she explains taking a bite of her own fudge. Maleficent weighs the confection in her hand and inspects it with her eyes momentarily before shrugging and consuming it. What concern was food to a dragon? Couldn’t harm her. And she was hardly a picky eater.

“Mm...that is pretty good, Regina,” Mal told her, smacking the peanut buttery taste off the roof of her mouth and surreptitiously swirling her own saliva to clear her taste buds for the next fudge. She eat the mint chocolate fudge with less preamble and smiled when she finished. “I do prefer the mint chocolate,” she agreed as a smile graced her features. Regina nodded enthusiastically, thanking the attendant and moved to another side of the store to check out the wares.

“Oh, look!” Regina exclaimed with the giddiness of a child. It reminded Maleficent of the time Lily, Henry and her had been on the docks and and Henry became ecstatic over finding his last Magikarp Pokemon in his mobile device’s game. Maleficent positioned herself to see what Regina had spotted, quirking an eyebrow at the goofy looking chocolate lobster.

“That is the crustacean found on the coast of--” Regina cut her off with a quick jab to her stomach. “--the coast at home...” she trailed off. Storybrooke’s name would not only sound strange but it would raise a red flag to most native Mainers not often without their cellular phones. Maleficent pointed at a bag of goodies on an eye level shelf. “Why would one ball up and then bag cookie dough?”

Regina laughed lightly. “It’s no different then the cookie dough in icecream,” she insinuated, receiving a sagely nod. “Or it’s great as a movie treat. Nice and small like M&Ms or skittles. I find them pretty delicious myself,” Regina added, leaning against Maleficent’s side. It was nice being outside of Storybrooke, if only for a day. No one to watch them and judge, no one to question their motives, no one to make grossed out faces and sounds to prevent their affection, though it was cute seeing Lily’s displeasure. It was almost like she was Henry’s age most of the time. She made a mental note to ask Mal about that later.

No one knew them out here too and it was all the sweeter. They looked like any other stay-cation tourist, just far enough removed from the Bangor region to enjoy the differences but not completely foreign like the Canadians and Massholes who frequented during the summer months. and drove like jerks, be it passing illegally or driving too slowly because they were driving by kilometers not miles.

Maleficent looked down at Regina when she pressed into her side and wrapped a protective arm around her waist. Placing a kiss to the crown of her head, she finally relaxed in the store. She could feel the softness that was her partner radiating from her body language, knew how happy Regina was at this moment even if she was worried Henry was getting Lily up to some trouble back home with dragon-ing out. She knew however that Emma would keep Lily on the straight and narrow, the Charmings would keep an eye on the little prince. Who was growing up very fast.

After a little more deliberation, they ended up leaving Specialty Sweets with a bag of milk chocolate drizzled popcorn, some pop rocks of rare flavors and giant pixie sticks for their kids, the three Harry Potter candies they had (Bertie Botts, Chocolate Frog and Jelly Slugs), and two pounds of mint chocolate fudge for Maleficent.

 


End file.
